


Anxiety and Protection

by XxOopsHiLarryxX



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But no need to worry, Descriptive Nightmares, Harry's in danger, Jake is an asshole, Louis saves the day, M/M, Niall's there for a second, Other, sorry - Freeform, tiny harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxOopsHiLarryxX/pseuds/XxOopsHiLarryxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has major anxiety. Abused physically and sexually by his ex-boyfriend, Jake, he can never escape the nightmares and flashbacks. His boyfriend, Louis, knows about Harry’s past abuse and protects him from anyone harmful. What happens when Harry’s ex-boyfriend returns?</p><p>I suck at summaries, sorry! *hides*<br/>This is my first piece of writing ever, so if y'all could be considerate with feedback, that'd be appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anxiety and Protection

**Author's Note:**

> This work has mentions and semi-descriptive scenes of violence. If this may trigger you, I'd advise you stay away from it.

~Harry’s P.O.V~  
_Punches, kicking, and screaming. That’s all my mind can register._   


_“You lowlife piece of shit. You don’t deserve to live.” Jake continues to kick me in my stomach as I beg him to stop._   


_“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! It won’t happen again!” I beg. “Please stop!!” He only cackles._   


_“You’ve been naughty, Harry. Do you know what happens to naughty boys?”_   


“Haz. Baby, wake up!”  


_“No! Please don’t! I’m sorry!” I sob. He kicks me once more then picks me up, carrying me to the basement as I scream and thrash around. “NOO!!”_   


“Harry, wake up! It’s not real!”   


_Jake chains me to the bed and begins to take my clothes off my trembling body. All while I’m screaming and begging him to stop._   


“HARRY!! WAKE UP!!”  


I jolt awake with one last scream. I feel arms wrap around me and a soothing voice as I shake violently.  


“Shh, baby. It was only a dream. Shh.” It’s Louis. I instantly curl up in his arms and begin sobbing, the force of it enough to make me light-headed.  


“I-I was ch-chained to a b-bed a-and couldn’t m-move..It felt s-so real!!” He holds me closer, kneading his fingers through my hair. That, at least, ends the heart-wrenching sobbing.  


“He’s not here, he can’t hurt you,” Louis murmurs soothingly. His voice is pitched lower than usual, and it’s so soft and warm and fuzzy...  


I nod into his chest, wrinkling his shirt as I do so. “I-I know. I-I’m just s-so scared. I h-hate these nightm-mares, Lou..” I cry softly. I take deep breaths, focusing on Louis’ soft voice and encouraging words, as well as his fingers massaging my scalp.  


“I know, sweetie, I know. You’re safe now, though. I’ve got you, and I’m not letting go,” he replies, a hint of determination in his voice, and it makes me feel so, _so_ safe in that moment.

 

I nuzzle further into Louis, a needy sound escaping my scratchy throat. “P-Please don’t.”  


“Never,” he lays us back down onto the pillows, not letting me go for a second.   


“I will never let you fall, I’ll stand up with you forever. I’ll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven.” I smile as my eyelids become heavy. I let myself be soothed to sleep by Louis’ voice.  
  
~Morning (Still Harry’s P.O.V)~   
I am woken up by Louis’ voice and his fingers combing through my hair. His body is hovering over mine.

 

“Hazhead..time to wake up.” I whine and roll over on my other side.  


“Five more minutes..” He chuckles and leans over my tired figure to peck my lips.  


“I already gave you an extra 10 minutes. It’s time to wake up.” I groan but open my eyes slowly, rolling back over to gaze at him with bleary eyes. He smiles.  


“Hey, babe. Are you alright to go to school?” He usually asks me this after I have a nightmare. I don’t mind, though. It’s sweet.  


“Yeah..I just..feel like something’s gonna happen…” I sit up to face him better.  


“What do you mean?” Louis asks, concerned.  


“Like...something bad is gonna happen to me…” Fear pools in my stomach. Louis wraps his arms around me protectively.  


“Nothing will happen to you while I’m around, okay?” He whispers and kisses my forehead.  


“Alright..well..let’s get ready for school.” I try to get up, but Louis still has a firm grip on me.

 

“You need to let go for me to do that,” I say with a chuckle.  


“But Hazzzz!” he pouts.  


“But Louisssss!” I mock him. He huffs and lets go.  


“Fine. But _only_ because we have to go to school.”

 

I giggle and peck his lips. I grab some clothes and turn to go to the bathroom to go take a shower. Once there, I close the door, throw the clothes on the toilet, and lean on the sink. ‘You’ll be okay, Harry. Nothing is going to happen to you.’ I hop in the shower and wash myself. 20 minutes later I am done. I dry my body and hair and get dressed. I walk out to the living room. I notice that Louis is already dressed and is sitting on the couch patiently. He stands up and grabs our backpacks, handing mine to me.

 

“Ready to go, babe?” he asks, grasping my hand.  


“Yeah..” I look at my feet. He lifts my chin up gently so we’re making eye contact. I see the utmost concern swimming in his eyes.  


“Are you alright?” he asks gently, obviously trying not to sound demanding. He brushes his thumb over my cheek as if that’ll coax out an answer.  


“Just….thinking.” He sighs and brings me into a hug, wrapping his strong arms around my waist.  


“I _promise_ you, nothing will happen to you.” I hug back and bury my face in his chest.   


“Just..ever since we found out that Jake is near, I’ve been on edge. Hence the nightmares. What if today he-?” I never get to finish my sentence before Louis silences me with a kiss.  


“He won’t be able to get _anywhere_ near you, Haz. If you see him _at all_ today, you _find me_ and _tell me_ , okay?” He looks into my eyes, his eyes filled with determination. Determination to protect me.

 

“Okay..” I look up at him, the fear evident in my eyes. His eyes soften and he brings me closer.  


“I’ll protect you, I promise.” I nod.  


“We should go before we’re late.” I pull away from the hug, and clasp his hand in mine.  
  
~At school~   
Louis and I arrive at the school building, and instantly he lets go of my hand to wrap his arm around my waist, bringing me closer. We’re very open with our relationship. Insults get thrown at us, but we ignore them.   


“Oh, look at the faggots!”  


“Queers!”  


“Go rot in hell, sinners!”  


“Louis won’t always be there to protect you, Harry!” That last comment makes me shudder and bury my head in Louis’ side. Louis’ grip on me tightens and he turns in the direction of the voice.  


“To Hell I won’t be there to protect him! I will always be around to protect him!! If you’re thinking of trying _anything_ , I will beat you senseless.” He turns to face me and smiles, leaning his head on mine. How can he go from angry to happy in 00.5 seconds? I have no clue.   


“I love you,” he whispers. I nod and smile. Louis understands that ever since Jake, I’ve been hesitant with saying those three words. The first time he said it, I explained to him how I felt the same, but didn’t feel comfortable saying it. He understood thankfully. He always understands.

 

“Hello? Anybody in there?” His voice brings me from my thoughts.  


“Sorry. Mind wandered a bit.”

 

He laughs. “I can tell.” The bell rings and Louis frowns. I stand on my tip toes and peck his lips.  


“Bye,” I whisper.  


“Bye. See you later, babe.” We part and I head to my English class, the bad feeling in my stomach returning.  


_“Louis won’t always be there to protect you, Harry!”_ That voice..it sounded familiar. I gasp in realization. No, it couldn’t be.   


English class comes and goes, the feeling in my stomach never goes away. As I’m walking to my Science class, my arm is tugged and suddenly I feel myself pinned to a wall harshly, making me cry out in pain. I open my tight-shut eyes. My breath hitches as my eyes take in the face in front of me. Jake. I go to scream out but he clasps his hand over my mouth. He leans in close and whispers in my ear.  


“Told you he wouldn’t always be here to protect you.”  


My body shakes as tears stream down my face. I try to scream but they’re muffled by his hand. Jake leans in and kisses my tears away, making me squirm around.   


“You deserve a punishment for running away, Harry.” He removes his hand but I feel the tip of something cold on my arm. A knife. “You make one sound, I kill you.” I whimper and nod my head.

 

At that moment, one of Louis’ friends, Niall, walks by. He glances in my direction and his eyes widen. Yeah, he knows who Jake is. All of Louis’ friends do.   


“Just in case,” he always said. I thought it was an invasion of privacy at the time, but now I’m more thankful than ever. Niall runs off, probably to go get Louis. I’m brought back to reality when a stinging goes through my cheek.  


“What the hell were you looking at? You better not have been looking for help,” he seethes.  


“No, no! I-It wasn’t! I swear!” He slaps me once more and drags me into a nearby closet and locks it from the inside, obviously not knowing the lock is broken. He turns back to me, backing me up into a corner and smirking.  


“Boys who lie get punished.” His hands begin trailing down, stopping at my pants and beginning to slide them down my legs.

“No, no! Please! Please no!” I try to fend him off, but it isn’t worth it. He’s much stronger than me. All of a sudden, the closet door bursts open and Louis, Liam, and Zayn storm in.

 

Zayn and Liam tackle Jake to the ground and I immediately sink to the floor and curl in on myself. I feel warm, strong arms around me and a familiar voice in my ear.  


“Shh. It’s okay, Harry. You’re safe now. Shh..” I latch onto him and sob hysterically into his shoulder.  


“L-Lou!” I whimper helplessly. I hear a lot of voices and lift my head to see Jake standing up. He looks at me, then frowns at the sight of Louis. But that frown quickly disappears and he smirks and takes a step towards me. I scream and hold Louis tighter. Louis notices what’s going on and slowly moves out of my grip and stands in front of my trembling figure.   


“Touch him. I fucking _dare_ you!” He seethes. Liam and Zayn grab Jake and slam him into the ground. Louis sits back down besides me and brings my shaking body into him. I’m literally so tiny compared to him, he can curl himself over me, creating some sort of a shelter, which is exactly what he is doing now.   


“Lou...I’m tired..” I mumble. He kisses the top of my head.  


“Go to sleep, baby. You’re safe now.” And with that, I let myself drift into sleep.  
  
~Few Hours Later~   
I wake up in somebody’s arms. I instantly register them as Louis’. I look around to see that I am in my room. I wake Louis up and ask him why I’m here.   


He looks at me with sympathy..and is that anger? “Do you not remember?”  


I shake my head and think for a moment. Then it all comes back to me. I shudder at the memory, letting Louis know that I, in fact did now remember. Tears begin to well up in my eyes and he brings me close to him and runs his fingers through my hair.  


“It’s okay...let it out.” I cry and wail for what seems like hours, tightening my grip on his shirt whenever flashbacks hit. When I’m finally drained, I look up at Louis and he smiles sadly, eyes filled with concern.

 

“Are you okay?” He tenderly brushes my curls out of my eyes.  


“No..well-yes, in a sense, I am okay. No physical harm done. Just a lot of emotional trauma.”

 

He kisses me softly yet passionately and I kiss back, craving the affection. After a minute, we both pull away and he lays me down on the bed, curling himself over me in the process.  


“I promise I will _never_ let _anything_ like that happen to you again. I promise to protect you. Hell, if you thought I was protective before, you’re in for a surprise. I’m so sorry that happened to you..as much as I want to find Jake and kill him,” At these words, I tighten my grip on him, not wanting him to leave. He releases my grip and looks at me lovingly. “I won’t, because I know you need me.”   


I snuggle into him further and say three special words. “I love you.”  


Louis doesn’t seem fazed by me saying it, though a smile does makes it’s way onto his face. “I love you too, Haz.”


End file.
